deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormtrooper (Star Wars Legends)
Stormtroopers were the elite soldiers of the Galactic Empire. These faceless enforcers of the New Order were considered an extension of the Emperor's will, and thus they often used brutal tactics as a way to keep thousands of star systems throughout the galaxy in line. At the height of the Empire, stormtroopers had effectively become symbols of brutality and terror. With few exceptions, they were distinguished from all other military units by their signature white armor. The Imperial stormtroopers were the evolution of the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. By the end of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY, the Galactic Republic was reorganized into the first Galactic Empire. As a result, the Grand Army was reformed into the Stormtrooper Corps, thus renaming all clone troopers as "stormtroopers." Under the Empire, stormtroopers operated alongside Imperial Army and Navy units, while some placed on Naval ships were given the title "marines." Although stormtroopers served under Stormtrooper Command, a military agency that was independent from Imperial High Command, all stormtroopers ultimately answered to Emperor Palpatine with unconditional loyalty and subservience. Although the deaths of both Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader in 4 ABY caused the collapse and fragmentation of the original Galactic Empire, stormtroopers were retained as elite soldiers under several succeeding states, such as the Imperial Remnant, the Second Imperium, and the Empire of the Hand. By the year 138 ABY, stormtroopers still existed in two Imperial states: the Galactic Empire of Darth Krayt and the "Empire" of Roan Fel. Battle vs. Mobile Infantry (by Godzillavkk) Stormtroopers 5 Mobile Infantry 5 In an outpost on an asteroid, two stormtroopers drag a Mobile Infantry soldier into a prison block and throw him inside with 3 other infantrymen. “Well that should hold you all until Lord Vader arrives.” says one stormtrooper. The troopers leave the block. But then the floor starts making sounds, a section pops of, and legendary federation war-hero Lt. Johnny Rico appears to rescue his troops. Using a hacking device he unlocks the cell. “C’mon you apes! You wanna live forever!?” Rico opens several cases he brought with him and hands the infantrymen their weapons. The Infantrymen escape via an elevator. When the door opens on a lower floor, the two troopers from earlier spot them. The infantry open fire, but the troopers seem to have a quicker draw and kill one infantryman with deadly bolts from their E-11 assault rifles. (Mobile infantry 4) The troopers retreat as they are outnumbered, but nevertheless one Infantryman downs a trooper with his Morita assault rifle. (Stormtroopers 4) The noise from the firefight alerts two more stormtroopers in another room who rush off to investigate. Rico splits his team up into teams of two. One team cautiously approach an automatic door hugging the walls. One stamps his foot at the door causing it to open. The Infantryman tosses a grenade inside, killing the stormtrooper inside(Stormtroopers 3) but as they enter the room another springs out gunning down one infantryman with his rifle(Mobile Infantry 3). The other Infantryman tries to fire but the trooper kicks the rifle out of his hands, before the trooper can smash the infantryman again however, the Infantryman pulls out his railgun pistol and nails the trooper in the chest with repeating fire(Stormtroopers 2) The infantryman turns to Leave, but another stormtrooper spots him, and throws a thermal detonater in the room. One second later the infantry man is toasted(Monile infantry 2) Meanwhile the last two troopers arrive in an tie fighter hanger about the size of an american football field. One makes for the elevator and goes up to the balcony at the edge of the hanger. Rico and the last infantryman rush inside but the last infantry falls to two shots from stormtrooper hiding behind some crates with a pistol.(Mobile Infantry 1) the Stormtrooper tries to shoot Rico, but his pistol overheats and he runs for it. Rico, not wanting to waste more of his assault rifles ammo, readies his Morita Sniper rifle, waits until the trooper is far enough, aims, fires and hits.(Stormtroopers 1) Rico smiles, but notices a red dot on his chest, before he can look up, he’s hit dead in the chest by the stormtrooper he failed to notice, hiding in the hangers balcony. (Mobile Infantry 0) The Stormtrooper stands from his sniping position and let’s out a cheer of victory. Winner, Stormtrooper Expert’s opinion The stormtroopers won because their weapons were more advanced then the Infantry’s weapons and had better training. And that the Mobile Infantry were not as smart as stormtroopers(Trust me the Mobile infantry are WAAAY more stupid then stormtroopers) To see the original battle, votes, and weapons click here. Battle vs. Imperial Guard (Warhammer 40,000) (by Pygmy Hippo 2) The forests of Endor were silent, an odd occurence. Normally, there would be ewoks yapping but there were only five Stormtroopers standing guard at the radar station with an AT-ST waiting nearby. One of them went to look in the woods as he thought he saw something shine. He fell over immediately after with a hole in his helmet. The other four Stormtroopers and AT-ST fired into the woods and someone screamed as they were utterly vaporized by the blaster cannon. The Chimera burst into the clearing and was followed by four Imperial Guardsmen. The two sides seeked cover while the vehicles engaged each other. While the AT-ST's four different guns fired upon the Chimera, the APC merely aimed it's multi-laser at the walker and sent it wobbling backwards with two hits. A third one anhilated it as the lasguns focused on killing the infantry. Two Stormtroopers pulled out Minimag PTL Missile Launcher and locked-on before firing. The explosions rocked the Chimera, knocking it's passengers around as the driver struggled to stay in his seat. An Imperial Guardsmen rushed one of the heavy troopers as he reloaded but another Stormtrooper riddled the man's body with blaster shots from his E-11. Another round of missiles hit the Chimera and this time, the vehicle was smoking. The Imperial Guardsmen set up their heavy bolter and started firing it, tearing through one of the heavy troopers and part of the radar station's wall. The other heavy trooper fired again at the Chimera and it finally blew up. The squad leader fired his DLT-19 at the heavy bolter team and succeded in killing the gunner. The ammo-man took over and began firing but the squad leader had ran farther into the base. The man swore before he saw a missile coming for him and screamed. The massive fireball obscured the two last Imperial Guardsmen who went around. One had a grenade launcher and fired at the heavy trooper, sending body parts flying. The two soldiers then went in the building with the sergeant in front who pulled out a chainsword before revving it up. As the grunt groaned, the sergeant yelled and rushed to the bottom before hearing several blaster shots. Knowing what that meant, he fired a grenade down there and went down. The radar station's equipment was all destroyed and the smoke filled the room. The Imperial Guardsmen pulled out his Lasgun with bayonet before he was ambushed by the Stormtrooper squad leader. It was clear that this man was a former clone trooper by his sheer unarmed skill as he tossed the Lasgun away. He began to unleash a brutal beating on the grunt with punches and kicks until the grunt headbutted him. Stunned for a moment, the Imperial Guardsmen had the opportunity he needed as he quickly pulled out a spare bayonet. He slashed the Stormtrooper's neck before stabbing his chest repeatedly. Even as the man toppled over, the grunt continued brutalizing the body. Going for his Lasgun after putting the bayonet away, he leaned against the wall. "You see, you don't need a chainsword to make a bloody mess." He chuckled before he would have to report this nightmare of a mission to his superiors. Winner:Imperial Guard Expert's Opinion The Stormtroopers had the superior machine gun, armor, and morale but the Imperial Guard had the better vehicle and experience. Their rifles and launchers were evenly matched but the tipping point for the Imperial Guard was the Chimera. It easily outclassed the AT-ST and it's huge arsenal and sturdy armor made it the most dangerous weapon in this match. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Evil Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors